


I promise

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, happy isn't the right word for this fic but yeah, i tried to keep the ending happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: As New Year's gets closer, Mark and Jeno get the rare opportunity to sleep together and voice out some of their thoughts in regards to Mark's looming graduation.





	I promise

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to skip this note because it isn't all that important but just because i wanted to mention it:  
> \- in the summary of the fic i mentioned that it's rare for them to sleep together. i didn't state it in the fic but that's a result of mark residing in the 127 dorms whereas jeno resides in the dream dorms

“How many takes?” Jeno asked Mark as he came out of the recording booth, passing him his favorite “snack” (Snickers). 

“Twenty-three. Not too shabby, right?” Mark unwrapped the chocolate and began chewing on it. 

“Maybe if I did double that amount, they'll once again say I sound like you,” Jeno joked, a smile spread across his lips. 

Mark laughed at that, playfully slapping at Jeno's shoulder. 

“You don't give yourself enough credit. You have your own voice and nothing can compare to that.” Just like that, Mark spun the conversation into a serious one.

“Bleh. When did you get so cheesy, hmm?” Jeno teased. “I don't want to hear about not giving myself enough credit coming from the biggest workaholic I know.”

“Says the one that stops at nothing once he sets his mind to something.”

Jeno snorted. “We'll be here all day if we wanna argue about who's the bigger perfectionist. Trust me, that's not what I'd been looking forward to after waiting for you for hours on end.”

At this, Mark's interest piqued. “Looking forward to what?”

Jeno's eyes were soft and deep when he expressed himself. “I've missed you. Will you… stay the night with me?”

Mark's heart ached at the hesitation in Jeno's request. Ached at the fact that such a question even had to be asked. Ached at the thought of New Year's Eve. 

Mark gave Jeno the snuggest possible side hug a person could while seated. 

“Of course I will.”

___

Jeno's bed wasn't built for two, but that didn't matter with him curled into Mark's side, both of them sharing space and warmth. Jeno's head rested on Mark's shoulder, his arm securely holding the older as close as possible. He had a leg thrown over Mark's hip and the entire scene was only another reminder of how much Jeno loved and treasured Mark. Mark had an arm around Jeno, his fingers dancing along the younger's back.

“I don't want New Years to come.” Even though Jeno's eyes were closed, Mark gave him a downcast look.

Mark placed a soft kiss at the top of Jeno's head, an immediate response to his boyfriend's gloomy statement something his sorrowful emotions inhibited. 

“I don't want it to come either. But I won't leave. I won't ever leave. I've got you, always. I want you to know that. I'll always be by your side. Even if I can't physically be by your side as often, you're always gonna be in my mind and heart.”

Jeno opened his eyes and that's when Mark saw the way they were glistening. An indicator that Jeno's tears were only being contained at this point. Mark's body reacted swiftly, his own eyes gleaming shortly after although he had tried his best to conceal his pain. 

_Sometimes I hate how strong we act, because in moments like these, it's torture._

“You're the one for me, Mark. I hope I'm the one for you, too. I don't want to ever let go of us.”

Jeno cupped Mark's face with his hand and leaned forward to kiss him. Mark returned the kiss and in that moment, both boys had a single tear escape and slide down their cheeks. Mark pulled away, wanting to rid of Jeno's tears as quickly as possible, only to find that Jeno had the same plan for him.

“Great minds think alike, huh?” Jeno managed to give Mark a smile. 

Mark couldn't find his words so he nodded instead, bringing a hand to stroke through Jeno's hair. Jeno poked at Mark's cheek before squishing it.

“This is… a home we share. Us, our connection. It's home.” Mark's voice came out soft yet resolute.

“Let's make a promise then. If one of us ever gets lost, ever loses our way… if one of us ever gets hurt, ever needs reassurance… home will be the first place we look for.” 

Jeno gazed at Mark, _needing_ confirmation that the promise was acceptable and something that both of them would abide by.

“ _Home._ ” Mark briefly closed his eyes, giving himself and Jeno a short period of soothing silence while basking in one another's comforting hold. 

“Yes, it's a promise then. I promise. Do you promise?” Mark's eyes scanned Jeno's face. 

Both boys were in a fragile state of mind and both were trying to ease their fragility for the sake of each other. For the sake of _home_.

“I promise.”


End file.
